Tras La Máscara
by Otsusuki-Shina
Summary: Falsa era la única palabra que me describía completamente; fingía frente a mis compañeros, maestros, amigos incluso frente a mi propia familia. Podría decirse que era un ser despreciable para muchos. Yo soy la típica chica tímida, gentil, a la que pueden pasar a levar, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que en verdad era "El Demonio Perla." AU


Otra vez había llegado tarde. Mis ojeras eran más y más oscuras, no había mucho que hacer tan solo esperar para que con un poco de maquillaje se noten menos. Lo único que necesitaba era poder tirarme en mi hermosa cama y dormir, pero para mi mala suerte es tendría que esperar, mi última misión había sido un completo éxito y al fin me darían un descanso.

Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, aún tenia algo de sangre seca en mi cara y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo, tierra y una cuantas hojas estaban adheridas a mi cabello, definitivamente no me podría presentar ante mi familia con ese aspecto y mucho menos a mi nuevo instituto, así es otra vez sería la nueva.

Eran las 05:00am, todavía era temprano, así que con calma escondí mi mochila junto a mis cuchillos bajo el piso de mi habitación, había encontrado ese lugar luego de ver que algunas tablas de madera estaban sueltas, cerré con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y me encaminé hacia el baño, encendí el agua caliente y comencé a despojarme de mi ropa. cuando el agua estuvo a la temperatura que quería entré y me relaje por completo.

Ya completamente vestida con mi nuevo uniforme bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor. En la mesa estaban mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo, mi madre salía de la cocina junto a un plato de comida.

-buenos días...-dije algo más anima.

-buenos días hija...estás lista para irte a tu nuevo instituto?-mi madre era la única que me hablaba, la única que no me despreciaba, la única que me quería...sí, hablo en pasado, mi madre había muerto hace 2 años, pero yo aún podía sentir su presencia o tal vez era una broma de mi mente. Me hubiera encantado que estuviera aquí y decir esas palabras envés de esa señora casada con mi padre por su fortuna, pero no es así, la realidad era otra y mi realidad era donde yo era ignorada por mi familia.

Nadie dijo nada mientras desayunaba o tal ves si lo hacían pero yo no me daba cuenta.

En fin, terminé de comer, fui por mi mochila y mi almuerzo, y salí sin despedirme de nadie, el chófer me estaba esperando para llevarme al instituto.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del auto mi padre se había interpuesto sujetando la puerta.

-espero que esta vez no me decepciones Hinata, no quiero volver a pasar vergüenza por tu culpa-

-s-sí pa-padre-

-tks, vete-

Definitivamente odiaba tartamudear al hablar, pero parte de mi trabajo era tener una personalidad completamente diferente a mi verdadero yo, es por eso que nadie me conoce en realidad.

-señorita Hinata, ya hemos llegado-

-gracias Ko-

Llegó la hora, Konoha Gakuen...lindo nombre, debo admitir que es bastante grande. Entre con calma y me dirigí a la dirección. Allí la directora Tsunade me entregó mi horario y me llevó a mi nuevo salón. Cuando llegamos ella tocó la puerta y esperamos hasta que salió un hombre moreno de cabello negro.

\- buenos días directora Tsunade, en que puedo ayudarla?-

-buenos días Asuma-sensei, le traigo una nueva alumna-

-ya veo bueno pasa y preséntate-

Asuma-sensei se puso enfrente mío y entramos al salón.

-chicos tengo una noticia que darles, al parecer tenemos una nueva alumna, adelante-

Podía sentir la mirada de todos en mi, dios! cuanto odiaba ser la nueva, entre con la mirada baja, mi flequillo me ayudaba a esconder mis ojos, al final me puse a un lado de Asuma-sensei y volteé hacia adelante.

-h-ho-hola mi nom-nombre es Hi-Hinata Hyuga- que ridículo, me dije a mi misma, pero no podía hacer más así que solo mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de mis nuevos compañeros pero no le di mucha importancia, habían algunos bastante raros, en la ventana había un chico con tatuajes en la cara y a su lado un chico con lentes oscuros, en un día nublado, además de una chica con el cabello rosa, sí, es bastante raro.

-muy bien señorita Hyuga, siéntese al lado del señor Uchiha.

Pude escuchar como muchas chicas reclamaban por cederme su puesto para poder sentarse, como decían ellas, el "sexi" Uchiha.

Al escuchar ese apellido quedé estática, no podía ser cierto gire rápidamente mi cabeza y busqué desesperada, los demás me veían extrañados incluso el maestro, y justo ahí estaba él. Por un momento olvidé que estaba fuera de mi trabajo, estaba muy enocionada, era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, pude notar que estaba igual de asombrado que yo. Rápidamente volví en mi y como si nada me senté a su lado, luego hablaríamos.


End file.
